


Surrender

by Lionwingz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/pseuds/Lionwingz
Summary: They both need this
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

Ahsoka’s hands slowly caress all of Asajj’s form. The former Sith writhes in the invisible bounds of the Force, held up and still by Ahsoka’s strength. A blindfold obscures her vision.

“Could you move on to the main event, please?” Asajj growls. Ahsoka smirks.

“Now now,” she says. “I hear patience is a virtue.”

She’s no hypocrite. It’s a game and a gift and a welcome distraction from the galaxy thry now live in under the empire. Asajj needs to lose control to push back the Dark, and Ahsoka needs the feeling of clearly helping someone.

Asajj huffs.

“Now you’re just being cruel,” she snarks.

“Am I?” Ahsoka asks, brushing quickly over the folds between the older woman’s legs.

“Incredibly.”

Ahsoka hmms, kissing Asajj deeply.

“And yet here we are,” she says, her own forehead still pressed against the other’s. “This keeps going until you stop fighting.”

Asajj’s head hangs at those words, as Ahsoka moves back.

It’s what they both need, but there’s far too much Darkness still in Asajj’s Force Presence, and maybe Ahsoka needs this all the more now.

After having met Vader and sensed…

But no, now is not the time.

Now is Asajj, willing and helpless in her grasp, desperate in two different ways as Ahsoka strokes her form, everywhere but where she needs it the most. Her movements slowly settle as she tires. Ahsoka is sure it must burn. A desperate ache by now.

An ache she still can’t fill.

She pulls out the toy, a long but thin vibrator, flips it on and slides it inside.

“Ah!” Asajj cries, which is good. She’s slowly losing her coherency.

Slowly, she’s surrendering.

Almost laughable, really. Once, a fight involving the two of them was very different. A surrender as well.

Ahsoka gently shifts the vibrator until she knows for certain that all it will do is tease…

And she waits.


End file.
